Release Me!
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: After loosing his parents;Roxas once battled beside a gang named "the nobodies" But then things began to go out of control and Roxas was left traumatised but alive and now...they're back and although Roxas may be finished with the gang they aren't even close to being finished with him and after his little betrayal they're bringing Sora into the equation. Riku/Roxas Leon/Sora MAIN
1. Release Me

**_.Release Me._**

**Fanfic:** Kingdom Hearts

**Author:** xXxSmidgexXx

**Rating:** T to M. Rated for violence and slash scenes, Rape and blackmail. Not suited for young eyes.

**Summary: ** Roxas worked in a gang named "nobodies". They would plunder and cause chaos among neighbouring towns but one night it became too much and Roxas left, hoping to leave it behind. Now he lives with his brother, Sora and they both live content in the woodland of the countryside when a tragedy strikes. Although Roxas may be finished with the gang…they aren`t finished with him and there bringing Sora into the equation.

**Disclaimer:** I hope this story will be enjoyed by everyone and I allow constructive criticism. Review please and No. I don't own KH because reality is a bit slow. But soon ^^ .And please, check out some of my stories if u ever get bored. Let`s begin...

Song:

**Morale: "Don't keep things hidden. They`ll eat at you from the inside out"**

**Tick….tock….tick……..tock………..tock**

Roxas glowered lightly. Either his brother was annoyingly late or in trouble…and was it him or was time slowing down? Annoyingly slowing down. Oh wait; maybe he just missed the tick.

Standing Roxas made his way over to the fireplace, a huge mirror and fire place clock stood before him, leaning against it Roxas closed his eyes trying to remember the time before the end, when everything was as fair as could be in a teenagers eyes. There were no bombs hidden on his phone…no assassins in every alleyway looking for him…needing him. No, he was free of the pressure and fear a gang brought with it…he was himself.

_Free_

But that freedom came at a price…an ugly price. And that promise that he would be able to sail freely like he so wished he could…well it was shattered. hidden away! And his wings chained and bound. Never to take flight like they so wished too…

Growling he pushed away from the small clock and strode towards the window, dark blue eyes stared icily out at the winter night as small specks that could only be identified as snow dropped down.

_This really isn`t funny anymore._

It really wasn`t Roxas true nature to get angry or violent…he only did that we he felt cornered or pressured. Only then would he resort to full out fighting but he hadn`t actually hit someone in years. Ok so maybe he had a bit of a rough and tumble with his twin but that was just training…because his younger could never know of his dark past…should never find out.

_But should always be on guard_

Roxas turned his eyes to the sky and they softened slightly as the name swirled through his mind suddenly.

_Sora...._

He smiled lightly.

That was one main factor of the reason he cared deeply for him…his twin. Not just because he was family…that was just the annoying truth.

But

Because he was freedom…sky…that's what he was named and that`s what he shows and lets everyone know. Sure, you could say Roxas was jealous of his twin but whenever haven`t their been…At least. It wasn`t at the extent he wanted to toss his brother out on the streets. After all, fighting over a stupid as a name is really…stupid.

The blond sighed lightly as he rubbed he cheek forlornly.

_Was he over-re acting? Acting too much like a dad then a brother? Or was he being responsible?_

To be honest, Roxas didn`t really know…or care. He just knew that Sora would be getting such a bollacking when he came back in.

Smirking idily as a memory surfaced Roxas sat himself on the windowsill, knees bunched to his chest as he watched the snow drop…heavier and heavier….and…heavier until

_Roxas blinked as he stared out the castle window. It left a rather wobbly and unreal image of the winter wonderland outside but why would he care. It was snow…snow was cold and deadly…not fun._

_He didn`t jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder but he gasped when he saw who that hand was connected too. His lip trembled lightly as he jumped up, swinging his arms around the boy that was a little taller than him. There was a moment silence as the two quietly sunk in each others actions…emotions…thoughts, through that embrace but then it shattered as he pulled back, coughing awkwardly_

"_Roxas"_

"_Hayner…"_

"_How is everything?"_

"_Quiet" Roxas couldn`t believe it…here was Hayner. Standing right in front of him…was this a dream?_

"_Yea would be without me…of course" Roxas only rolled his eyes at the comment,_

"_So Hayner…" he laughed lightly_

"_Oh so your ganging up with Olette now?"_

"_Well she has a point"_

"_Well anyway I came here for a reason…"_

"_You're going?" So it was a dream…what a disappointment_

"_I wasn`t even staying…"_

"…"

"_Look Roxas. I`ve come here for a warning. Remember that promise" Roxas took an intake of breath, shocked. It`s not that he had forgotten…no he never would. But the fact it was being used was more worrying. He glanced up at Hayner, curious. Hayner just shook his head and looked out the window then back again_

"_You gunna tell me or?"_

"_You gotta run"_

"_Whoa what"_

"_He`s coming…and this time…strife blood will spill…" Hayner seemed to shiver as if he had seen something unimaginable and disturbing. Roxas made a move to hold his wrist but Hayner gripped his own. His hand was so cold, it was like his hand had just plunged into the cold depths of the arctic but Hayner stared at him levelly._

"_He comes as silent as the `morrow…watch your step spiky…I don't want to see you too soon" And with that started to fade from existence but before Roxas let him go he griped the frozen hand holding his own and cried out_

"_I`m sorry"_

"_For what?"_

"_For…for leaving you" Hayner`s eyes softened as he looked down at the small boy in front of him_

"_I told you…stop holding onto the past. You've been forgiven let it go…or it`ll catch up to you"_

_Roxas nodded his head as the image of Hayner slowly disappeared and Roxas was left looking up at nothing but dust and particles…and the white was ceiling._

_With a sad sigh Roxas leaned back and turned to the window. That was strange, the world outside had turned an inky black-_

_THUD_

_Roxas mouth fell open slightly in horror as blooded hand whacked repeatedly on his window, smearing crimson onto it as it disappeared then returned, thudding loud this time…their was a sound too._

Roxas screamed slightly, backing away from the hand that was now on the window, successfully falling to the floor in a heap. His adrenalin kicked in along with his past knowledge and he was up and had his fist ready to whip out the semi-automatic rifle that lived under the couch when the sounds came through to him

"R…Roxas please open the door...Im c…c...cold" _whined _the offender…wait whined?

Roxas stood and relaxed immediately when he saw Sora stood there, one hand against the window, while the other was bunched up in a fist, as if ready to hit…the window.

_Was it all a dream?_

Sora looked at his twin slightly concerned as Roxas looked down- deeply disturbed. He brought his mittened hand closed to him while he breathed into his jacket, desperately trying to get warm.

He managed to skip/jump to the front door and threw himself into the boiling house as Roxas opened the door for him, quickly slamming it closed after.

While Roxas was putting all the locks back on, Sora found himself lying in front of the toasty fire, he laid himself down with a weary smile as the snow began to sizzle of his pink skin

"Sora!"

Sora jumped and, like a startled fox looked up at his twin who looked anything but happy. Walking forwards Roxas whipped the boy over the head, pinching his ear as he tried to see why Sora would come home so late

"Why are you late?"

"OwOWOW Roxas that`s attached" he whined as Roxas pulled for him to follow him, away from the warm fire to the freezing stairway.

"I really don`t care...you get here late, ruin the carpet and have the guts to ignore me"

"Roxas I-"

But the blonde wasn`t having any of it and quickly stared taking Sora`s sodden jacket off.

"Right...strip and change then bed"

Sora snorted, taking his shirt off

"You're not our mother"

"Yes and who is...Who is Sora?"

Sora bit his lip but turned away, it wasn`t the right time to jump down each other's throats...not after what he had seen.

He shook his dripping head and turned to see...no Roxas

Sighing sadly he slip-on his Pj`s and pushed his clothing into a dirty corner. Then proceeded to run down the stairs. He walked with his head down past Roxas `special room` into the kitchen and started the kettle.

He prepared two hot chocolates and added some cream. Then walked out carefully but found Roxas curled up on the sofa in the main living room, staring across at the far wall

"I'm sorry Roxas...really" Sora sat himself beside his blonde twin who shrugged but took the hot chocolate.

The conversation about mums and dads were touchy and a law breaker if one was to bring it up...

Sora sighed heavily, holding the steaming mug between his warming hands as he leaned his head onto Roxas shoulder. For a moment nothing, then Roxas shifted and Sora felt Roxas leaning his face into his hair.

And just like most nights. Roxas stared mumbling about something but this time he began crying. And Sora could only bite his lip as he listened to his brother breaking down.

Feeling useless...

"_I`m sorry Roxas...so sorry"_

Disci:

I hope you like the start of this...it won't be straight updates; I just want to see how it goes. Also this story is for someone-who-I-have-forgot-but-is-writing-me a Roxsor...so give me a shout: D

XSmidge~

P.S If anyone knows anyone or feels in a similar situation please talk to me or PM me and I will listen


	2. Black Vines

:**The black vine:**

Disci: Whoa jebus...i just read my disci from my last story and i sounded a bit like a *****. Sorry- *face palm* just ignore me...i think it was more along the lines of

-Im here if you need me?-

yeah, like that`s comforting from some unknown weirdo from the interweb...I'm hopeless .

Fair enough? Good!

**Fanfic:** Kingdom Hearts

**Author:** xXxSmidgexXx

**Rating:** T to M. Rated for violence and slash scenes, Rape and blackmail. Not suited for young eyes.

**Summary: ** Roxas worked in a gang named the "nobodies". They would plunder and cause chaos among neighbouring towns but one night it went out of control and Roxas left, hoping to leave it behind. Now he lives with his brother, Sora and they both live content in the woodland of the countryside when a tragedy strikes. Although Roxas may be finished with the gang…they aren`t finished with him and there bringing Sora into the equation.

**Disclaimer:** I hope this story will be enjoyed by everyone and I allow constructive criticism. Review please and No. I don't own KH because reality is a bit slow. But soon ^^ .And please, check out some of my stories if you ever get bored. Let`s begin...

**Song: Coldplay-Clocks ((FYI- for my stalkers tis my fav song!))**

**Morale: "Don't keep things hidden. They`ll eat at you from the inside out"  
-"Pain is a chain reaction...until someone breaks free and show`s their true colours"**

_**=Flashback**_

**~=end of flashback**

**Sora`s P.O.V**

-**ba da ba da ba da ba da do.....**

"Damn it!" Sora slammed his hands against the keys of the piano creating a not too nice tune. His fist`s curled as he tried to fuel his anger through deep breaths rather than punching the hell out of the piano...plus if he had Roxas would do the same too him- this piano wasn`t cheap and it really showed.

It was Sora's favourite, chestnut brown with intricate carvings of flowers and swirls. In fact his finger was gently tracing one now as he leaned against his other palm staring frustratedly at the wall.

Finally he gave a sigh and lifted his hand up once again to try again but it was no use, he just couldn`t get the right key...it was just one key...but it made all the difference. Just one small thing and it ruined the whole frigging song.

In the end he placed his elbows against the top of the piano and stared dejectedly out through the window...out into the night sky, wondering why he couldn`t play the song he played whenever he was down...and wondering just if...it was because it was the events of yesterday?

_Roxas..._

Then again the other events of that day had been quite unreal, he wrinkled his nose at the familiar sensation of eyes on him as he trekked back home from Yuffie`s house and that man...

**Gotta get home...Roxas is so going to kill me**

Sora looked down at his watch 9:30 at night! He was supposed to be home by 9:00

**Crud he really is....**

"_Crud....Crud.....Cru-"he slowed to a stop as he looked over at the park where an intimidating figure was leaning against the railings seemingly watching him; bored. The bad thing was he would have to walk past him to get on the path home._

**Weird guy?**

_Thoughts flashed by of the previous hours of staying and getting high on caffeine at Yuffie`s house._

**Could this be a prank? Or just a pedo....wait shouldn`t i say that the other way round?**

_Shaking his head from the battle of thoughts Sora gave one last curious look then started at a jog, but the figure just kept on staring. Suddenly the figure lifted its head and the golden streetlamp caught the side of his face throwing a shadow across his scarred features._

**What the? **_Sora`s mind screamed as the man smiled then, quick as a flash had his hand at his throat. Startled; Sora tried to turn and back away but the figure had managed to grab a hold of his necklace, the one given to him by his mother and father, and was pulled against the railing himself._

_If this wasn`t the scariest situation ever Sora would sell his own necklace for it, however at that moment a intimidating stranger was holding it...with him still attached. Sora`s hands had automatically gone up too grab the gloved hands but now the other was pushing against the railing as he felt himself being tugged near enough over the edge of the railing itself._

"_Well if it isn`t the youngest strife twin- nice jewellery you got there....mind if I take-a-look" he clicked his tongue as he finished, seemingly grinning more as Sora`s face grew even more weary as panic settled in._

_Eyes wide Sora shook his head firmly and tried at pulling his necklace out of this freaks hands_

"_Yes...i would actually...and who the hell are you?" The figure stopped, then using his right hand pulled down his hood to reveal dark black greasy hair then leaned in further to Sora`s face, the smell of alcohol and something stale was strong and made Sora wince as he tried not to gag._

"_Watch your manners sunny jim wouldn`t want any accident`s too happen now would you" the man`s leering smile came back but Sora hated being backed into a corner and he couldn`t stop the words that seeped out next._

"_Like what you freak, the police are jus-"_

_**Smash**__!_

_Pieces of glass danced down onto the floor, one piece managing to scratch heavily against his neck and collar bone. Other pieces just scratched at his hands as he yelped and tried to hide his face but because the man was holding his necklace from under his chin it wasn`t easy..._

_And now...it was entirely dark where the two were stood. The two men`s breath ghosted up into the air, mingling together because of their proximity. The man had managed to fling a sharp instrument of some kind up at the light so now...there was no light. Sora felt his body shake slightly as the feeling of glass in his hair and the echo of shattering glass carried on in his ears._

_A low chuckle began as the man flicked on a lighter so Sora could just see the culprits face but even that was gone as the man leaned forwards to whisper in his ear._

"_I could cut your slim throat before you even breathed in that pitiful scream"_

_Sora made an uncomfortable sound as he clenched his eyes closed, trying to block out the tone of his voice...and the events that were unfolding before him...this was just like the movies but...real_

_Fatefully real_

"_Now you whisper a single word of our graceful meeting and i`m afraid i may have to cause another accident...one that could be fatal."_

_After a second Sora`s head nodded, he just wanted to be away from this place...this man. But it didn`t sound like the man was going anytime soon._

"_But tell your brother this, his time has run out and he has to make a decision or else..." The guy chuckled lowly while Sora tried not to punch this guy in the face, his brother was in deep enough trouble he didn`t need this weirdo adding to those._

"_You think your joke of a brother can do that kid?" Sora twitched slightly at the comment towards his brother._

**That`s it!** _He snapped_

"_Nope...sorry" and with that twisted the man`s wrist so hard that it clicked, then pulled back with his head but he wasn`t fast enough and as he turned; the man made an enraged growl and managed to grab his coat`s hood and pulled him back, also grabbing his left arm and twisting it backwards so that it nearly popped out._

_Sora would have shrieked had his mouth not been covered by a coat arm. Cursing his luck he tried pulling forwards, wriggling relentlessly as he tried to make enough noise when he saw a flame flicker to life in front of his face._

_Time stopped dead..._

_His heart faltered..._

**No way...he wouldn`t that....that would be disgusting, could he live with himself?**

_Then the flicker of orange seemed to come dangerously close to his face_

_Dark blue eyes widened_

**Would i live?**

"_Move and i`ll burn that pretty little face of yours." Sora stopped, only a few sounds escaped him now, but those weren`t really conscious sounds._

"_there`s a good boy...steady as you go"_

_His mocking voice was back in his ear again and he turned, trying to turn his head away but the arm tightened itself against his neck, effectively cutting off any sound he could make let alone breathe. _

_Sora felt his mind go foggy as his trainers scraped against the railings for purchase as the man started chuckling again._

**He`s psychotic!**

_But the world already felt light and fluffy and his body didn`t feel like his own...it was like floating. All thoughts gone about getting home to Roxas, boasting about his amount of caffeine intake... Just the feeling of a tingling sensation and warmth...warmth in his right...no left hand, and it was growing hotter..too hot ...too hot! Sora broke out of the reverie as his lungs began to take in air again the world swerving dangerously as his chest ached painfully._

_He felt a hand on his hair as he grabbed weakly at his stinging right hand._

**Cold...why`s the air so cold**

"_Don`t forget my message brat...or else" and then he was dumped, left, a survivor of a traumatic event...left to scavenge for what was left of his normal life back. The sound of heavy footsteps fading away after the clang of a gate..._

_Sora sat awkwardly on the floor, his legs bent either side of him where he had sunk to the floor, his left hand limp in his lap as he tried to figure out what had just happened and what he was supposed to do next. _

**What does Roxas have to do with this? And how the hell did he know my name...did we do something wrong? Is there someone else; perhaps called strife?**

_Suddenly something landed on his hand causing him to jump and breathe in heavily at the same time because of a sharp pain that it had created._

_**What the?**_

_There on his palm, amongst now heavy falling crystal white snow was an angry red mark, seemingly throbbing with pain as it swirled out across his palm in wispery Lines. It was even more startiling when they started to turn into an angry __**black.**_

_Sora looked up into the sky, for once his eye`s close to a blank dullness as the snow became heavier and heavier and he could feel the snow evading his warmth. But he still sat there even as a snowflake laid gently on his cheek slowly melting by the body heat._

_Roxas?_

A reminder to give the message to his brother...that it wasn`t a dream and he had been threatened and had no excuses-no escape...and the fact his brother had cried that night too...made it even more scarier as he stared down at his gloved hand where the burn lay beneath.

_So many dead ends or invisible beginnings. _

Of course he had covered the marks when he got home, wearing his gloves and wearing a plaster over the cut on his collar bone that he found in his jacket. But the sound of the man`s silk voice whispering in his ear...the heavy smell of liquor and cigarettes...it was too much.

There was only one thing for it...

**I`m going to have to find out the truth and somehow it ends with Roxas...**

Then Sora blinked and sat up.

**Of course! Roxas `special room!`**

**...**

**Disci: Yay! ...i think i could have done more with the attacking-sora-part but it was only a warning so i didn`t want to go overboard with it...I hope i achieved it and you ENJOYED it. Feel free to leave a comment-it`s like giving me a Energy drink- damn i need one .**

**FYI-For Sora Fans ((Watch`s as half the room leaves)) I`m thinking of drawing a picture of the tattoo/mark/burn...so...if you think YAY! Please say**

**FYI: ((For everyone)) I`m thinking that some particular scene or image might be pretty cool ((That`s meant in a non-biased way...thank you)) state a request and i`ll draw it up...**

**Smidge Out! xx**

* * *

_Last edited: February_ _28th 2010 at 1:10_**  
**


	3. Skeletons in my closet

**~skeletons in my closet~**

Disci: Haha back again :3 for a random update, harsh i know but exams are coming up and then halfterm and who knows. Once again i don't own them! ¬.¬ Ironically they are owned by Square enix amongst others

**Fanfic:** Kingdom Hearts

**Author:** xXxSmidgexXx

**Rating:** T to M. Rated for violence and slash scenes, Rape and blackmail, gangs and theft. Not suited for young eyes.

**Summary: ** Roxas worked in a gang named the "nobodies". They would plunder and cause chaos among neighbouring towns but one night it went out of control and Roxas left, hoping to leave it behind. Now he lives with his brother, Sora and they both live content in the woodland of the countryside when a tragedy strikes. Although Roxas may be finished with the gang…they aren`t finished with him and there bringing Sora into the equation.

**Disclaimer:** I hope this story will be enjoyed by everyone and I allow constructive criticism. Review please and No. I don't own KH because reality is a bit slow. But soon ^^ .And please, check out some of my stories if you ever get bored. Let`s begin...

**Song: Miranosand – Find out (used for an OVA of a manga called Awitch which is frigging amazing and a must read and watch!)**

"Don't keep things hidden. They`ll eat at you from the inside out"

"Pain is a chain reaction...until someone breaks free and show`s their true colours"

**Morale: "The skeletons in the closet always have a way of being found"**

**Previously:**

_There was only one thing for it..._

_**I`m going to have to find out the truth and somehow it ends with Roxas...**_

_Then Sora blinked and sat up._

_**Of course! Roxas `special room!`**_

Sora pushed himself away from the piano, the stool tumbling behind him at the sudden movement but he ignored it for the rush of blood that was now beating his heart beat into his ears, the sound of his breathing and fairly light footfalls as he raced across the upper hall way to the main stairs. Sora had remembered when Roxas and himself had first moved into the large manor house, it was little after their parents had that accident and well, it all seemed a bit strange as to how they wound up with a small manor house in the middle of nowhere but after reading a letter from a distant brother it made sense though both himself and Roxas were indignant on writing back to this person but they got no replies so they accepted the house if only a little wearily.

Sora winced as he took the stairs four at a time, attempting to get down the stupid staircase before Roxas would wake up again. He skidded on the now wooden flooring and stumbled to a stop as he twisted his body to get a look at the grandfather clock that was tucked on the side of the staircase.

_4.15 in the afternoon_

It was starting to get close to dinner which was at 5.00 strictly so Roxas would be back from his afternoon walk soon, wherever that was…perhaps clues to that and the mysterious brother could be found there too. He quickly dashed past the lounge and came to a standstill outside the room. It occurred to Sora that the door looked quite ordinary and rugged to be able to hold any secret, a sharp pain suddenly flitted through his heart and he raised a hand to grip his small white t-shirt, pushing the black dining coat out of the way as he did.

_Secrets…I was ok with them being secrets because it kept him happy and relieved… do I really want to break this safety net because of curiosity_

For a brief moment Sora felt his body moving to turn from the door and he would have carried on if not for the burn on his hand suddenly becoming itchy and irritable. He swore colourfully, attempting to rub his hand against his dark skinny jeans, the colder weather making him want to wear tighter clothing to keep warmer, but it did little to take away the constant throbbing. With a heavy sigh Sora lifted his left hand up while keeping his right to his chest as walked a little wobbly forward. His hand confidently found the door handle and with great difficulty he pushed down slowly, his mouth going increasingly dry as he suddenly paused.

_I…I`m sorry Roxas but…But I`ve gotta look after you now…this is for your own safety!_

He shouted to himself before clenching his eyes shut and pushing heavily into the door which swung open surprisingly easy compared to how Sora had dreamed about it some nights. He stumbled in, his eyes snapping open as a strong, familiar scent hit his nose and he gasped.

Standing still, hand to mouth in the center of a room that looked like a madman's bedroom. There were faces staring at him from the walls, all of them newspapers Sora noted dully as he gained the confidence to walk forwards to investigate them more deeply. They were a couple of people Sora recognised, Roxas friends from high school and the clippings that surrounded them were witnesses accounts and scrawled writing that seemed to have blurred from water. He grimaced deeply, there wasn`t much he remembered that day, having been stuck in summer school but what he could remember it sounded traumatising and the newspapers story did not link up to how Roxas constantly had night _terrors _about what must have been the event as they started then.

Sora heaved a huge sigh of guilt as his fingers gently brushed against some of their faces

_Olette…Pence and Hayner…wait who is that blonde girl? _

He stared closely at it for a few moment before shaking his head, his memory held no resemblance of that particular face and he was good at memorising face at least.

His sapphire eyes trailed loosely along some black string that had been also pinned to the wall and followed the piece of string down to a paragraph in Roxas writing about a girl named Namine, but the writing was too rushed so he could only make out certain parts.

_Namine~ at first seemed kinda and shy but after awhile she seemed to gain _  
it was strange seeing her _. I need to _ she said _

_That I was the key to something so I`m __

Grunting Sora rolled his eyes and mentally berated his brother for such rushed handwriting before he found himself walking to the right side of the fairly large room where there seemed to be a crazy amount of string and many different photos of people from various ages to genders and races but they wore cloaks. Sora tilted his head as he squinted, trying to focus on the fairly old snapshot of a couple of people stood close together in dark black cloaks, their faces hidden as they loitered in an alleyway. Frowning as something familiar began to nudge at the back of Sora`s brain he carefully traced the picture to the many clippings which related to sightings, happenings and events regarding the gang named `Nobodies`. Sora`s breath hitched as he stepped back slightly

_The nobodies were vicious…still are if that late night news reported seemed to suggest after the recent murders. But…why would Roxas keep this…._

His eyes trailed all over the room now as he silently drank in the photos, paper and newspaper clipping that surrounded him with only two chairs that seemed over used and stood alone in the far corner of that room.

_Why keep it a secret it`s not as if _

"Shit…" Soras eyes widened impossibly wide as he shoved his left hand through his hair, his right coming to eye level as he stared fearfully at his right as if the glove was no longer concealing the roman numerals burned into his skin. He bit his lip as his heart raced and he had to stop himself from shouting out as it seemed to click. He leaned forwards into the wall of hooded figures and clippings until one caught his eye.

_The hooded gang seem to have a creative symbol to signify their work with the roman numerals of 13 that is in design; VIII_

His heart beat at an erratic rate as the memory of the night before rushed through his body, claiming all his unwilling senses as they forced him to realive

_The pain…_

_The smell…_

_That voice…._

He suggested that that man did know his brother well wanted to do business with him even for whatever reason, even going as far as to draw their signature mark effectively on his hand and just like the pirates who gave each other the black spot sora vaguely wondered if it also meant a death warrant. His injured hand curled into a fist as he cursed his own recklessness

_Now Roxy is in trouble…because of me…_

Sora felt the itch turn to a slight burning pain as the injured hand protested to be uncurled but instead he just slammed it against the wall as his eyes began trailing over the pictures, hoping to find some evidence from the night before so he could begin creating a plan but the picture that sprung out to him next left him speechless as his heart stammered, his mind faltering momentarily as he tried to take in no…._accept_ the image in front of him because as bad as he was at names he would never forget a face so why…why was the man from last night standing next to

_SLAM… rustle_

Soras body whirled around quickly expecting to see Roxas by the door but instead he turned to see two cold blue eyes grating into his own as the person suddenly slammed him into the wall behind him, the air that was left in his lungs left him from the surprise attack let alone the sudden horrific glare.

_H-how did he cross t-the room that f-ast _

Was all he could think before he managed to gasp out the words.

"…R-roxas?"

Nyehehhehehehehehe….heh….no

So yea- this is back and i`m actually super excited because I have butt tons of ideas for this so please

Obsess over this story as much as you want because I will finish it ;D or give critiscism…meh.

-OeK chan (AkA xXxSmidgexXx)


	4. Roxy's Secret

**Roxas's secret**

**Fanfic:** Kingdom Hearts

**Author: OeK-chan (**xXxSmidgexXx)

**Rating:** T to M. Rated for violence and slash scenes, Rape and blackmail, gangs and theft. Not suited for young eyes.

**Summary: ** Roxas worked in a gang named the "nobodies". They would plunder and cause chaos among neighbouring towns but one night it went out of control and Roxas left, hoping to leave it behind. Now he lives with his brother, Sora and they both live content in the woodland of the countryside when a tragedy strikes. Although Roxas may be finished with the gang…they aren`t finished with him and there bringing Sora into the equation.

**Disclaimer:** I hope this story will be enjoyed by everyone and I allow constructive criticism. Review please and No. I don't own KH because reality is a bit slow. But soon ^^ .And please, check out some of my stories if you ever get bored. Let`s begin...

**Song: Akiakane : Flashback**

"Don't keep things hidden. They`ll eat at you from the inside out"

"Pain is a chain reaction...until someone breaks free and show`s their true colours"

"The skeletons in the closet always have a way of being found"

**Morale: "Never shut yourself away from the world; and never bite the hand that desires to heal you"**

**Previously:**

_SLAM… rustle_

_Soras body whirled around quickly expecting to see Roxas by the door but instead he turned to see two cold blue eyes grating into his own as the person suddenly slammed him into the wall behind him, the air that was left in his lungs left him from the surprise attack let alone the sudden horrific glare._

_H-how did he cross t-the room that f-ast _

_Was all he could think before he managed to gasp out the words._

"…_R-roxas?"_

_Aw shit i`m in so much trouble…why did I forget the door…how long have I even been in here?! _

_I`m an idiot…a major _

"arrogant idiot! Why the fuck are you in here Sora! I thought we made a pact, I thought you trusted me…I thought I could trust you! " Roxas voice wavered as he almost screamed the last part, it was safe to say…he was mad.

And with that he pushed away from Sora, making him stumble and slide a little as he watched his brother pace the room, hands clawing at his blonde spikes and neck as he fidgeted. His eyes looked as though he was staring elsewhere…like he wasn't in this room anymore but somewhere else. But Sora was torn out of his thoughts by Roxas pulling him up by the collar.

"Why did you have to break that! This was the only thing I asked and you still take more…More, more and Fucking more…do you not get it you fucking idiot! Now you`re in danger…my own twin" Roxas shook his head and looked at Sora as if he was something horrifically disgusting and in a way that's just what Sora felt like…everything Roxas had spewed was right…he had violated the few rules his loving brother had given him for what?

_A bit of adrenaline and more questions than answers? _

Sora bit his lip and looked away as Roxas snorted and let Sora drop the last few inches to the floor but Sora wasn't one to keep his mouth shut when being yelled at and snapped back, he hated feeling like a cornered animal and suggesting something like him wanting more was something Sora would never take lying down.

"I don`t always want more… I only tried to help!" Sora muttered but Roxas visibly flinched, mid stride to the doorway. He turned slowly and looked over to where Sora was now stood, albeit shaking a little but still courageous enough to look him dead in the eyes and whether or not that was to appear intimidating Roxas didn`t know and right now he didn`t care all he knew and felt was pain, betrayal and anger…anger at feeling like he couldn`t trust his brother now

_all because Sora was what? Bored perhaps? _

"Help…HELP! How! and how have you never wanted more of something? And _please …_tell me how is butting into _my _private life…MY sanctuary any help" Roxas stressed the words to make his point further known instead of laughing in sheer shock at the situation.

Sora could feel his blood boiling at this point but he tried to shake it off, he knew the words that Roxas was aiming weren;t meant to hurt…he was afterall just angry and hurt by Sora's sudden curiosity but they were words that were digging at the festering darkness that was festering inside him…it was all hidden emotions and fears that were linked into the past thus their parents but Sora knew it was soon becoming futile because he always the emotional one while Roxas was the strong headed and confident one who could keep his cool if someone was yelling hurtful words at him. His fists clenched and he braced himself.

"I. do. Not. Always. Want. More! You know what Roxas all I wanted to do was help you because you seemed to be in a bad place for awhile…hell you were _fucking _crying yesterday…I can`t take this anymore; the feeling useless! All I want to do is help? Why can`t you let people help or is that just something you do because you`re not brave enough to help people when it matters!" Sora blinked as if surprised those words had escaped and knew deep down he would soon regret it but right now as he watched a sliver of horror and depression flicker through Roxas eyes before they were consumed by the pressure to appear blank, he felt a thrill.

It scared him and yet there was nothing he could do to fight it, no matter how hard he tried to shove down this sudden desire to want to cause _pain_ and _chaos_ Sora could feel it burning so deeply in fact that he all but zoned out to the world around him and solely focused on Roxas as his blonde twin turned to fully face him a sneer on his face.

"_Me? _I've done nothing….I've put people in trouble? Really if only you fucking_ knew_" Roxas seethed as the rage from before swelled up but he knew he could control it for now so carried on, hoping to stare his brother down like usual but instead he reacted aggressively making Roxas step back a little.

"Well it`s kind of obvious now isn`t it! I mean what kind of…what were you thinking! I mean honestly the nobodies?!" Sora felt his chest heaving as he stepped closer to Roxas, not sure whether to thump him or smack him up the head, but instead Roxas chose to step closer to Sora personal space and as Sora looked up to bark about _wrong_ Roxas was he felt the words being ripped from his throat as Roxas now stood in front of him…his dark demeanour stifling as his eyes seemed to harden while his voice lowered a few notches and he looked…so dark and crazed as he stared Sora dead in the eyes that for a second Sora felt like he could have cried in actual fear.

"You had time to snoop as well…hah I guess you are my brother…what did you find out huh, how much do I need you to _forget"_ and as the last word was whispered Sora felt the fear merge with panic. His sapphire eyes catching Roxas's own ice blue ones in an almost telepathic battle which was broken by Sora's stuttering.

"..w..why?" he whispered but he got no reply just a shrug which stung heavily

_Forget?...why would he want me to forget this? How could I?_

"Roxas I just wanted to help! Because you never seem to be able to do the right thing! I mean look at the high school incident. Just frigging look at it, all the newspapers prattled on about the events but you…" Sora stepped closer and now the two were eyeing each other, breaths mingling as they fought with their instincts to_ not _hit out.

"You know the true story, along with all the friends you had and I bet all they fucking wanted to do was _help_ you but I bet you pushed them away and look! Look where it ended up! I mean the photos show you were talking with the gang near to when our parents died…and look how they _ended u-_" Sora was cut short by Roxas suddenly punching him square in the stomach before gripping onto Sora's shirt, glaring menacingly as he pushed his face as close as he could to Sora's.

"Don't yell your stupid, arrogant mouth off about things you have _no _Idea about" Roxas didn`t know if he could keep himself in check anymore, he knew what Sora was saying was true; he should have at least told them and perhaps adults like the police before it all went wrong…or he should have cut them off before they started to dig around to `help him`. But the worst thing was he never could forgive himself for that day, even as each of them stared at him with fear and sorrow before their life leaked from their bodies, whispering with their dying breaths that

"_It`s not your fault"_

"It was my fault!...it was all my fucking fault because they just wouldn`t stop! They wou-wouldn`t stop…so you gotta stop Sora…because I can`t lose you to" Roxas blinked as the realisation of going through the pain of losing someone so close to him…_so dear to _him made his body shake uncontrollably, enough that he even relented his hold a little on Sora's shirts front as he stared into Sora's angry ones.

"I just can`t"

But Sora was seething with anger as he watched Roxas suddenly break from intimidating to…to something stupid and not Roxas at all…and that scared him and hurt him more than anything.

"They got killed because they wanted to help you….they said to not blame yourself! And still you fucking ignore the past! It`s like some sick joke constantly replaying! We had to move from that town, had to start a new life after Mam and Pappa died!" Roxas froze, shock all over his face and for once Sora felt like he could see Roxas true emotions scrawled all over his face…his inner child or his inner self and he looked so scared and fearful of the words and insecurities that could be flung his way, as if the words that Sora spoke meant they must be correct and yet Sora couldn`t stop himself, the darkness he felt was feeding off the desire to have power… to had the ability to grasp the truth to get rid of lies that seemed to of been the construction for his life.

"Now I wonder if who you joined with…who _you_ became pals with was the cause of all this" And Sora regretted it the moment the words flew bitingly into Roxas mind and straight to his heart, Roxas`s world slowed to a stop as his heart beat franticly, tears brimming as he attempted to resist the painful memories of the fire…the screaming and…

_That room…they wanted me to help…but I couldn`t…I couldn`t damn it! _

"That wasn`t my fault!" Roxas roared as he took Sora's moment of surprise to grip his shoulders before throwing his body heavily to the floor after using his right foot to hook both of Sora's, causing him to unbalance as his momentum shifted to the floor. Sora yelled out in surprise, the fight momentarily going out of him as his body connected with the cold stone floor and as the cuts re-opened on his back and shoulders he gasped in pain.

"Ah Roxas stop ok i`m sorry!" Sora yelled out as he wrestled with Roxas hands as his twin straddled his chest, effectively pinning him ruthlessly to the floor as his knees fought to pin his arms too but the cuts couldn`t bear the friction and pressure and Sora could feel the rush build up in his ears as he watched Roxas whose wide eyes were brimming with tears and hate as he roughly shoved his knees down onto Sora's pressure points, ignoring the yell of pain and protest that he had heard many times before and from various people, but that all blurred as he burned with the desire to unleash his own anger.

"Sorry? You`re fucking sorry for accusing me, of not being there for our parents?!" Roxas then started wrestling to pressure Sora's right arm into staying put after it had attempted a punch at his ribs. He stared down closely into Sora's familiar sapphire eyes wanting to see him feel just as broken as he was, they were reflections of each other after all…twins right? So he should let him know just what _he _had done wrong and why this was all his fault in the first place.

"This is all your fault anyway Sora…"

"Ah…what?" Sora stopped struggiling briefly and chose to look his brother carefully in the eyes this time.

_Where was this going…_

"If I hadn`t of felt so insecure and depressed I wouldn`t have joined the nobodies…" Roxas continued, voice blunt and direct as if only giving the facts.

"I was too but I didn`t go join a fucking gang!" Sora retorted and started to wriggle again but it was useless.

"I asked for you to help me Sora and you never did…Nobody did because they couldn`t! They wouldn`t…"Roxas sneered a little as he shook his head, his face momentarily hidden from Sora's pained expression as he bit back tears.

"I-if you hadn`t of been such a needy, useless and annoyingly arrogant idiot then Ma and papa would still be here!" Roxas blurted out, eyes crushed shut as the burden he had held was now open for Sora to hear.

"That`s a lie Roxas, you know it was an accident" was Sora's quiet reply

"An accident that was caused because _you _kept asking for them to hurry up and for them to just join _you_ and play because I was never good enough for you FUCK no one was! And _you_ were the reason Pappa tripped and dropped the oil lamp on the stairs after hugging him from behind_ damn_ he never stood a fucking chance! And as mam wept and asked me to grab your stupid crying body to safety because somehow we were trapped upstairs I couldn`t move…I could only watch the fire encircled and spread what was left of papa and mam screams…her fucking screams for us…for us worthless idiots who didn`t grab the water hydrant next to us…the idiots that just wanted attention…I can still hear it you know, even though I should have moved us to somewhere safe I…I couldn`t because everything around me was dark and burned…I wasn`t brave enough to just reach for mam or grab the –"

"ENOUGH! Pl-please enough Roxas I can`t take it anymore please oh god please! I- I didn`t mean to I – I didn`t realise I was such a nuisance I just wanted to be noticed because you were always so clever, always the cool one and all I had was my cheekiness and quirk…I…I didn`t…" Roxas looked up to see Sora in floods of tears, it was like a river coursing downs his cheeks as his eyes scrunched up tightly just trying to bear with the pain and the surpressed guilt and _damn_ could he cry hard, Roxas had a trouble with keeping him pinned because of the erratic movements of his chest so he just pushed his hands against Sora's shoulders believing the pained wince to just be emotion.

"You…You could never have lifted that extinguisher Roxy…y-you were what? 8" he barked out in between a sob, a mixture of humour and self hatred crossing his eyes as he suddenly peered up at Roxas who just blinked.

"I was too attention seeking as a child because I wasn't the golden child like…like you, I got under everyone's feet…I guess I really was a pain in the n-" Sora sniffled pathetically at the interruption and blinked rapidly, trying to actually regain his sight

"Shut up…"Roxas muttered, hair causing his eyes to be hidden as he sat back up, a hand briefly raking through his tousled hair.

"But…" Sora attempted to sit up but Roxas shook his head

"No I …argh that…none of that was true sora…that…that just then was all the pent up rage and frustration I had at not being able to do something instead of sitting there just watching…"

"But Ro-"

"NO! you were 8 too Sora, you didn`t have any clue as to what would happen…you're not like the omen kid who predetermined their deaths were you?"Roxas just received a numb silence as he stared back at Sora who seemed to be flickering through so many emotions and thoughts Roxas found it quite nauseating to watch so made to move of his shoulders at least, only getting as far as to release the right one when Sora suddenly bucked up, attempting to escape from Roxas pin but of course Roxas was faster…he hadn't been trained for nothing

So managed to use his body weight to push Sora's body successfully back onto the floor, this time keeping a tight grip on Sora's right wrist while the rest of his body loomed over him effectively trapping him to the floor as he lay across him, intimate but effective because Sora froze and Roxas took that moment to awkwardly lay his head across his chest, listening his twins erratic heartbeat.

"It isn`t your fault Sora and it isn`t mine. It really was just an unfortunate accident that life sometimes throws our way to see how we stand up from it and I guess after us keeping our insecurities tied down meant we blew it up into each other's face." Roxas sighed as he still felt Sora's heart racing so opted to continue in a more `emotional fashion` as their papa would call it.

"It wasn`t your fault Sora, you just wanted to play. That's all a child should ever want and if anything dad really shouldn't have been carrying around a lit oil lamp…especially with us crazy nutters around"  
Roxas smirked as the heart beat started to slow and he could also hear the sniffiling and sobbing come to a slow stop.

"Really? I mean dad wasn`t stupid Roxy"

_Ah good he`s ok with me as he`s started to use the frigging nickname_

"Huh? Of course he wasn`t stupid but everyone has those moments of forgetfulness and that's sometimes all it takes…"Roxas mumbled as he made to move into a sitting position but winced when he saw Sora _still crying _but obviously knew it was more because he seemed to of accepted that neither of them were at fault and even Roxas wiped away his own refreshing tears because

_Wow that was a burden and a half!_

"Mam always said you were the smooth one…trust you to sort us out huh…and deal with cry baby me…" Sora managed to garble out between hiccups as his left arm covered his eyes, a dry laughed emitting from him.

"Hah I wouldn`t exactly agree totally with that seeing as I started it…"Roxas smiled lightly though it was a little tight.

"Did you… i`m pretty sure I did?" Sora mumbled as he began to sit up and Roxas snickered as he watched him before brushing himself down then frowned. His eyes trailed over Soras collar bone as something oozed into sight.

"Huh blood?" he looked about his body but felt no scratches then looked at Sora who was now making a bee line for the door but not before Roxas walked behind him kicking the door shut before Sora could open it. Sora heaved a sigh as he stood with his back to Roxas and flinched when he gently brushed his fingertips against Sora's shoulders then his back

_and really he wondered how he hadn`t seen crimson coming through his white shirt in pools._

"Sora Explain now…I mean this wasn`t me right?" horror momentarily filled his voice as he turned Sora to face him but he just shook his head which allowed a mixture of relief before a flood of anger and worry forced him to tap his foot.

"Just drop it i`m sure it was some gravel I fell on" and made to open the door again but this time Roxas gripped his hand and it seemed like the wrong hand because Sora reacted by swearing colourfully before twisting towards and closer to Roxas in a bid to ease the pain. Roxas held Sora's wrist aloft and try to scan his face for answer but it was hidden by those caramel spikes of hair. But instead of Roxas having to push Sora or goaded him to spill he just looked up and in a way Roxas was proud…for a bit

"I…ok no more secrets yeah? From now on we have each other's backs yea?" Sora's eyes seemed to glare into Roxas's as if searching for any masks as he nodded gently

"And we have to trust each other's decisions" Roxas added

"But be there if there needed" Sora interjected, almost scowling

"and even if not…" was Roxas simple reply and there was a moment's pause where Sora seemed to have an internal battle with himself before responding and when he did; it really did throw Roxas through a loop.

"Roxas…I`m scared…" Sora mumbled, ashamed but knew he had to speak the truth

"What?why?"

"Roxas I`m bleeding this bad because this…this man he grabbed me at the park on my way home that night I was late. H…He threatened to kill me and wanted me t…to tell you that…that you`re in danger…"As he finished Sora looked up questioningly to Roxas who seemed to only see red.

"what the hell did that fucker hit you with…"trying to ignore the fact that his worst nightmare could be coming true.

"It`s just glass Roxas" Sora mumbled lightly and Roxas sighed a little knowing his twin would never let people whine over his injuries and was about to retort when Sora gestured towards his right hand that was in Roxas grasp and with shaky hands Roxas began to pull off Sora's glove.

"I…I couldn`t stop him but I tried! There was something so unnatural about them Roxas…But i`ll always protect you Roxa…Roxas? Roxas?!" Sora shouted as Roxas paled more and seemed to stand for a moment, eyes widening with fear as the glove fell harmlessly to the floor and while Sora panicked on he brushed his fingertips against the burn that was _sickeningly_ familiar and had haunted his dreams for years now…ever since he had escaped

Roxas hissed as he felt a sharp stab of pain slice up his spine and flooded into his head causing him to stumble back.

"ngh…what?" Roxas could barely see Sora's expressions change from fear to concern and worry and suddenly Roxas wasn`t standing anymore but falling backwards and Sora's yells of concern were being drowned out by the pounding in his ears but before his blurred vision sank into darkness he heard a familiar timid voice whisper

"_26% loaded"_

_Ok Bunnies!_

_As an author…I'm hitting the point where I'm questioning my piece as we all do and I'm wondering if this piece would be written better in first PV or carry on as it is? _

_I hope I have no plot holes but please feel free to show me ;3 if you find one_

_I am also thinking of updating once or twice a week so it should be a_

_Monday and a Friday_

_Or just Monday- cos Monday's are the worst! And maybe this story will make life a little happier :/…what am I saying_

_Erm…_

_Reviews were a little short on the ground last chapter but hey; I haven't been updating for years practically so I understand if I have lost the mojo _

_*tears up*_

_Anyway! If you liked this chapter please review, like and favourite!_

_OeK-Chan out! Ja Ne!_


End file.
